


P.S. I miss you

by MarvelTimy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott being a disaster, Elu online friends AU, F/M, Lucas being a lil shit, M/M, boys shamelessly flirting through text, countless of gay/pan panic, probably some angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelTimy/pseuds/MarvelTimy
Summary: It’s been since a month now that Eliott started to talk to this interesting boy on instagram. They get along well and it’s just a safe place for him to go back to when things are getting too much in his life. But january is here and he’s about to start at his new school. What he doesn’t expect is to bump into the person he’s been texting with. Suddenly Eliott’s life going upside down as he both tries to approach and avoid Lucas at the same time.





	1. The New Student

##  **The New Student**

 

Eliott got up from his bed, turning off the alarm he snoozed at least five times in the last ten minutes. He got used to sleeping in during the holidays and this morning he felt extra grumpy for needing to wake up early. New school, new people, on hist last year. Gotta be a real fun ride, huh? He yawned, running his fingers through his messy hair and walked to the bathroom, taking care of his morning needs, such as peeing, brushing teeth and washing his face. When he was done, he took off the old shirt and shorts he was using as pyjamas, putting on light blue jeans and a black shirt. Before getting into his hoodie and going to the kitchen for breakfast, maybe some coffee, he grabbed his phone, unplugging it from the charger and checked his instagram. There was one new message. He quickly opened it, not being aware of the wide smile that spread across his face.

 **lucallemant**  
Uhg, I hate waking up early

 **srodulv**  
You tell me?   
New school and all, remember? 

 **lucallemant**  
Fuck, really  
That sucks

 **srodulv**  
Wish me luck

 **lucallemant**  
Should I send kisses? 

 **srodulv**  
Oh, being playful so early in the morning?   
I love that 

 **lucallemant**  
It’s the Eli affect for sure 

 **srodulv**  
So I’m affecting you?   
Good to know 

 **lucallemant**  
Shut up   
Weirdo 

 **srodulv**  
This weirdo have to get ready for school  
Talk later? 

 **lucallemant**  
Good luck ❤️

 **srodulv**  
❤️

He was still smiling like an idiot as he got to the kitchen, making himself some toast and reheating some coffee from yesterday. It wasn’t the most healthy breakfast, but he could get on with it at least. Before leaving he pocketed his phone, put on his favorite brown jacket and left the apartment with his bag on his shoulder. Suddenly he started feeling really nervous. Through the past month neither he or Lucas had many things to do, so they were texting (and flirting) back and forth basically all day, but now they are going to have classes, homework, studies. It made him feel anxious to think about that he can’t share things with him, because he will be busy. 

With a sudenly appeared lump in his throat, he got off the bus at the stop nearest to his new high school. He pulled up his hoodie both as a protection from cold and from the curious eyes. He put in his earphones, turning on some dubstep, making sure the volume is high enough for him to cover the possible whispers, but not too loud to hear if anyone tries to talk to him. 

He walked through the school gates, trying to blend into the other students that arrived the same time. Everyone is busy greeting each other after the long holiday break, so he has good chances of not being spotted as the new kid. He almost made it to the building, people around him went off to their own way, when a small group of guys were coming towards him. They were so busy talking about something, that they didn’t notice Eliott. One of them even bumped his shoulders into him, but he kept talking with so much passion that was unreal in such early hours. The tall boy was so intrigued by these guys, that he stopped, turning around to see them, but all he saw was _him_. 

He felt like someone pulled the ground from under him, letting him spin and fall in the endless pit. His stomach flipped, his heart skipped a beat, then started beating faster than a race horse. He couldn’t believe that it was Lucas, but he saw his photos on instagram so many times that he could pinpoint him in the biggest crowd anytime. He was even more beautiful in person, his hair seemed soft, bouncing up and down as he walked. His smile was brighter than the sun. The only thing that surprised Eliott was his height, he was so tiny.

He looked down, then back up again, realizing that Lucas and his friends disappeared from his sight already. He swallowed the lump in his throat, continuing his way to the principal’s office. He had to get some things done before starting his classes. Deep inside he was fighting a battle with himself, incapable of forgetting his accidental meeting with his online friend... crush actually.

 

He was on lunch break, spending it outside on a bench, munching on his cold cheese toast and drinking orange juice. He could only start eating at the cafeteria tomorrow, so he had to bring food with himself from home, which was a bad idea, considering how bad of a cook he was. Suddenly his meal seemed even less intriguing when his phone buzzed, letting him know that he got a new notification. 

 **lucallemant**  
So, how’s the new school?   
I’m bored out of my mind 

 **srodulv**  
It’s okay so far  
Eating cold cheesetoast   
Delicious~

 **lucallemant**  
Eugh! That’s disgusting  
Why aren’t you eating in the cafeteria? 

 **srodulv**  
No tickets, only tomorrow

 **lucallemant**  
I’m eating some weird looking pasta  
It doesn’t taste as bad as it looks like though

 **srodulv**  
Well, I’m just gonna bury my sadness into my cheesetoast then 

 **lucallemant**  
You are being unnecessarily dramatic

 **srodulv**  
I’m craving for your attention 

 **lucallemant**  
Yeah, right  
Dramatic

 **srodulv**  
I like to label myself as romantic

 **lucallemant**  
Sure, whatever  
Gotta go, the boys are bugging me for texting so much

 **srodulv**  
Talk later then  ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
Talk later  ❤️

Eliott sighed, pocketing his phone with a silly smile. He couldn’t remember when they started to use hearts when they said goodbye to each other, but since then both of them are doing it and it’s just so wholesome. It makes his heart flutter everytime. He was so in depth with his thoughts that he didn’t notice the girl standing in front of him, hands on her waist, so he startles when she says hi. He looks up and his face falls. Imane, wearing a nice headband over her braided locks, makeup is on point like always, her eyes piercing like a sharp knife. He swallows.

“Hey!” that’s all he can force out. He’s supposed to be the older one, but who the hell could be brave when someone is looking at them with such a mad expression. He knew Imane wasn’t a bad person, but she still had a tough personality, which won her the respect from Eliott. 

“Didn’t know you are going to my school.” she said it so casualy, like he was owing her any explanations to which school he attends to.

“This is my first day.” he shrugged. “Didn’t the boys tell you that I’m changing schools?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Idriss usually shared every little thing with Imane, but probably he just forgot to mention this, since both him and Sofiane already graduated last year, there weren’t much talk about school between the three boys. 

“No.” she shook her head, expression easing a little now. “Problems in the other school?” he asked with so much understanding that it basically hurt Eliott. She knew exactly how it feels like to be different from others, wanting to break out of your previous life and start things over. He smiled at her softly.

“Something like that.” he admitted, trying to brush off the question. It was for the best if no one knows about his bipolarity in the new school. He was already grateful that neither Idriss or Sofiane shared that information with the girl. It was his private secret and he didn’t wanted anyone to pity him or think that he’s crazy. Especially not Lucas. 

“I see.” she nodded, not pushing forward the topic, which Eliott was forever grateful for. “We will have this thing.” she said, giving him a little piece of paper, well put together leaflet that was advertising some common room meeting. The boy raised his eyebrows in quiestion. “My friend is really excited about this, she wants to bring something new to the school, a place were people can meet up, talk and get to know each other.” she explained with a soft smile that made her look even more beautiful. “Can you come? We need people to be there, so she can go on with this project.” 

“Yeah, sure.” he said and shrugged, putting the paper in the pocket of his jeans. “It might be even useful for me, since I know noone here.” he said smirking, trying not to remember how big of a lie that was. He knew someone, and he knew him really well. 

“Cool, see you there then.” she said with a victorious smirk and walked away, probably back to her friends. Eliott sighed, throwing the rest of his toast and his empty juice box into the trash, walking back inside to his next class. 

 

The week passed by pretty calmly, Eliott decided to just avoid Lucas at school, which wasn’t hard since they weren’t in the same year. Also the short boy had no idea how Eliott looks like, neither he knew his full name. He once sent him a picture of his pet snake, Nagini wrapped around his neck, but he made sure his face is not showing on the photo. Oh yes, Eliott had a  _fucking snake_ as a pet, named him after the snake of Voldemort and loves him more than anything. He is that kind of nerd. Obviously he managed to freak Lucas out with that fact, but he only needed a week to get over it and now he sometimes just casualy asks how Nagi is doing, which makes Eliott’s heart melt each time.  

By friday he was kinda comfortable in his new school, even made friends with a cool guy called Alex. He was super chill, super nice  _and_  vegetarian. Eliott sadly couldn’t live without meat in his life, but he had huge respect for those who chose that path voluntarily. He was a bit disappointed when Alex said that he’s not going to the common room, because he knew just enough people and he also had basketball practice too. So accepting his fate, Eliott made his way to the place.

As he walked inside with a hopeful smile on his face, he noticed that he was probably a few minutes late, since the girls at the front were already talking. Thankfully the door was wide open so he didn’t got anyone’s attention by coming in and sat down to the closest chair he found. He catched a disapproving look from Imane, but she also had a smug smile on her face. He smirked back at her and for some reason he looked through the crowd. A lot of people came, which was really nice, since the blonde girl, Daphné if he remembered correctly seemed happy. She was probably the one initiating this whole thing.

His eyes almost wandered back to the girls in front of the group, when he caught a pair of blue irises staring at him. He felt like time froze right then and there as he stared back at Lucas. His heart was thumping in his ears, making him impossible to hear anything that is being said by the girls. He watched the boy swallow and turning back to his friends as they snapped him back to reality. Eliott was never so grateful for anything in his life, but he felt like if the boy would be staring just a few seconds longer at him, he would just launch himself at him, kissing the living hell out of those cherry lips. 

He tried to focus now on what Daphné was saying, she gave surveys to the ones in the front to spread it to everyone. Eliott was glad he was sitting far from Lucas, so they wouldn’t get in contact as the students passed papers and pens around. He grabbed a pen and a survey, then giving the pack to the next person. It was hard to pay attention to the quiestions when he kept hearing Lucas and his friends whispering. Hearing his voice made things much harder. Not like he didn’t hear it before, but only in videos and insta stories as he was goofing around with friends. This was different. His heart skipped a beat when he heard him laughing. He had to get out as quick as possible. 

 

The meeting took much longer than he expected it to, Daphné was a really talkative person and Eliott didn’t had the guts to leave in the middle. He was sure that Imane would cut off his balls the next time she sees him, so he stayed, trying to close Lucas out of his head, but it was an impossible task, since he kept glancing at Eliott from time to time.  ** _For fucks sake, Lucas, focus on what your friend says!_**

He made his way to the bus stop as fast as possible, hoping that he doesn’t have to wait too long. When he arrived, he realized how hungry he was, so he stepped to the vending machine that was standing there behind the stop like an angelic blessing for his growling stomach. He looked through all the snacks inside, lifting his right hand to his mouth, running his fingers over his lips as he tried to consider which one would be the best choice. After some minutes he heard footsteps too close to him to be just one of the passing by people. He looked to his side and almost got a heart attack when he saw Lucas standing there, having a soft smile on his face. 

“Oh, fuck! I didn’t notice you there.” he stuttered, much more calmly than he was actually feeling. “I just don’t know what to get.” he explained himself, feeling like a complete idiot that he couldn’t just buy something and leave. 

“The 24 one isn’t that bad.” Lucas said and fuck if his voice wasn’t the smoothest thing he ever heard in his life. Also that fucking scarf wrapped around him like three times, consuming half of his face. When Lucas cocked an eyebrow up, that’s when he noticed that he was just staring silently, so he quickly started to look for the coins in his pocket, but managing to drop half of them as he pulled his hand out. He cursed under his breath and leant down to pick them up, but halfway his head knocked into Lucas, both of them stumbling back in surprise, pressing their palms on their foreheads. 

“Woah, I’m sorry.” Eliott mumbled, being terrified of what the short boy is thinking about him now. He used to be so fucking confident as they were texting, why he had to be such a clumsy idiot right now? 

“I wasn’t expecting that for sure.” Lucas replied, a soft giggle leaving his mouth, making Eliott’s heart skip a beat. Yepp, he definitely has a crush on this boy.

“Let me buy you something as an apology.” he mumbled quickly as he knelt down to pick up the coins he dropped, this time without knocking his head to Lucas’. As he straightened up, he catched those ocean blue eyes, seeing something special in them, a playful spark maybe? He swallowed and turned to the machine.

“Sure, get me one of those chocolate bars.” he nodded his head towards the machine. Eliott just nodded and started putting coins into the little hole, pushing the right buttons, then doing it for the second time. He took a deep breath, taking the chocolates out and turning to the short boy, handing him one. 

“Here.” he said softly, trying not to drop it or do anything stupid again, making even a bigger fool of himself. 

“Thanks.” Lucas said smiling and took the chocolate. Eliott was expecting him to eat it there, but he instead pocketed it and puled out something from his jacket. When he noticed what it was, he stared at him in disbelief. “Wanna share a joint?” he asked smirking, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.  ** _The fuck is this supposed to be, Lucas?_**  He screamed inside his head.

“Sure.” he shrugged, sounding much more uninterested than he actually was. They walked back to the bus stop, sitting down to the cold steel seats, not exactly next to each other because  _no homo_  and all. 

Lucas lit the joint, taking a long drag from it and then handing it to the tall boy while blowing out the smoke. Eliott was just a little starstruck by that, but he took the cigarette, placing between his lips, inhaling the stuff. He wasn’t able to smoke since a while now, considering that both Idriss and Sofiane made sure that he has no access to blunts at parties. 

“Are you new?” Lucas asked after long minutes of silent smoking. The weed was kicking in, making Eliott relaxed and much more calm. His heart wasn’t racing anymore and his thoughts were too fuzzy to overthink this situation, he was just enjoying it. 

“Yeah, I just arrived.” he responded, handing the joint back to the short boy. “Third year, Literature.” that wasn’t necessary to share, but he still wanted Lucas to know. They never talked about school that much for him to realize that his new guy is actually the  _Eli_  he is texting with since a month now. 

“Five months before Bac?” he raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a bit weird?” he asked and every little part of Eliott wanted to scream, because Lucas is so fucking obsessed with the word “weird” that it’s ridiculous. 

“Are you trying to say that I’m weird?” he asked on a playful tone and he watched as the boy’s face falls, trying to explain himself, when a girl appeared from nowhere, jumping in front of him.

“Hey! How are you?” she asked with way too much enthusiasm than Eliott could endure. She was pretty though, long brown hair tied up, soft face, beautiful smile. Anything a teenager boy could wish for. 

“I’m fine. And you?” Lucas didn’t really sound interested as he was speaking, but the girl seemed to not notice that. What she noticed was the joint in the short boy’s hand, she beamed and her smile grew bigger. “Can I?” she asked and Lucas just shrugged, handing her the joint. She sat down right between the boys, taking a drag from the cigarette, focusing her vision only on Lucas, which started to annoy Eliott. 

“That meeting was nice, right?” she asked, trying to initiate a conversation between them. 

“Yeah, it was okay.” the short boy answered, taking back his joint from her.

“The survey was a great idea too.” she added and Eliott couldn’t hold himself back now, he had to say something. He leant forward, to be close to this girl that was getting on his nerves.

“I think it was weird.” he said, startling her with his sudden pesence, but she looked at him with that annoyingly bright smile. 

“How rude of me, I didn’t even introduce myself.” she said on a happy tone, reaching out her hand. “I’m Chloé.” she chimed and the tall boy had no choice but to accept her hand and shake it. 

“Eliott.” he said smiling a little, catching the glance of Lucas, who had all his attention on him instead of this pretty girl. He felt satisfied with that. “I’m Eliott.” he repeated, this time addressing it directly to Lucas who shot him a smile. 

“I’m Lucas.” 

Then an awkward silence fell on them, just passing around the joint quietly. When the bus arrived, Eliott got up and said goodbye to the two, mostly focusing on Lucas. He had a soft smile on his face which made the tall boy’s heart flutter in his chest. During the whole ride home he was smiling like a fucking idiot and not just because he was high. He was almost at his stop when his phone was buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket and was surprised that it was a message from Lucas.

 **lucallemant**  
Today was so busy  
Sorry for not texting you all day

 **srodulv**  
No worries  
I also had a busy day

 **lucallemant**  
Done with the first week though  
How was it? 

 **srodulv**  
Not too bad  
I made some friends

 **lucallemant**  
Shit, that’s awesome  
I’m happy for you 

Eliott couldn’t answer immediately, because he had to get off the bus and walk home. His phone was basically burning in his pocket, begging him to grab it and answer Lucas. As he walked into the flat, throwing his jacket on the hanger by the door, he went to his room to make sure Nagi is alright. He was rolled up in the corner of his terrarium, probably sleeping. After that he walked back to the living room, throwing himself on the couch and taking his phone into his hands. He got another message from Lucas.

 **lucallemant**  
I actually met someone today

His heart skipped a beat and his hands started to sweat. What was he supposed to answer that? Yeah, I know, because that person is me? That is so fucking stupid. He should be honest with Lucas, they were always honest with each other. He knew about the bad mental state of the boy’s mother and Eliott hinted a couple times in their conversations that he also has some mental issues, not wording out that he’s bipolar, but he knew that Lucas put the pieces together. 

 **srodulv**  
Oh yeah?   
Already ditching me for someone else? 

 **lucallemant**  
Hahaha I would never ditch my favorite stalker

 **srodulv**  
You have multiple stalkers now?   
What else I don’t know? 

 **lucallemant**  
Oh shut up

 **srodulv**  
❤️ 

 **lucallemant**  
I hate you 

 **srodulv**  
No, you don’t 

 **lucallemant**  
You got some serious confidence, huh? 

 **srodulv**  
I just know you   
And I know that you can’t resist my intense charm 

 **lucallemant**  
What charm? 

 **srodulv**  
Ouch, my heart   
That was mean, Lulu

 **lucallemant**  
So, how is Nagini doing? 

Eliott smirked at his phone. This little shit often used stupid questions like this to avoid continuing a coversation. 

 **srodulv**  
He’s sleeping

 **lucallemant**  
Good then 

 **srodulv**  
So, you menationed that you met someone today

 **lucallemant**  
Yeah, nothing special though  
He seems like a cool dude, but he might be weirder than you 

 **srodulv**  
Is that even possible? 

His face was hurting from all the smiling, but he couldn’t stop. It was so sweet that Lucas was talking about him, while he had no idea that it was Eliott he met with. 

 **lucallemant**  
Guess it is

 **srodulv**  
Maybe you’re attracting weird people 

 **lucallemant**    
Thinking about my friends, that must be true

 **srodulv**  
Still, I’m your favorite weirdo, right? 

 **lucallemant**  
Of course  ❤️   
You are weirdest weirdo I know 

 **srodulv**  
That is so touching  
You are my favorite hedgehog too 

 **lucallemant**  
Like you have any other hedgehogs 

 **srodulv**  
Oh, someone seems jealous  
I can reassure you that my heart only belongs to you  ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
If only I could roll a joint with it... 

 **srodulv**  
Every rejection is making my feelings stronger   
Just so you know

 **lucallemant**  
Shut up and go to sleep already

 **srodulv**  
How mean  
We barely talked today and you want me to leave? 

 **lucallemant**  
I just know that if you don’t go to sleep right now, we will be up until 3am  
talking about the global warming or shit 

 **srodulv**  
That’s actually an interesting topic...

 **lucallemant**  
Shower and bed, Eli  
Shower and bed

 **srodulv**  
Only if you could join me

 **lucallemant**  
I believe that you can fix that with some imagination 

Eliott had to take a deep breath after reading that last message. Lucas was always more flirty when he was drunk or high, he realized this just a few weeks ago. Lucas went out a party on saturday, just something organized by one of his friends to celebrate the last days of the holidays. He sent some messages while being at the party, but after it when he was totally high, he kept bombing Eliott with sweet, but for him probably really awkward text. He even asked for a dick pic. Eliott laughed his ass off that night and the next morning too when Lucas was apologizing rapidly. 

He sighed, trying to focus his attention back on his phone, but his mind started to wander off to his meeting with Lucas. He couldn’t get it out of his head how the boy looked at him in the common room. That was the very first time he saw Eliott, not knowing who he was and still there was some strange connection between them in that exact moment. He knew that Lucas felt it just like him. He quickly shook his head, looking back at his phone, typing a reply.

 **srodulv**  
Good night then, Lulu  ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
Good night  ❤️


	2. Face to Face

##  **Face to Face**

 

“So...” Idriss started, looking at the boy sitting on the bed with squinted eyes. “Why didn’t you tell him the truth again?” 

Eliott let out a frustrated sigh, focusing his vision on the snake that was wrapping itself around his forearm. He rubbed his head and made silly faces at him. It was good for distraction, because he absolutely didn’t wanted to explain himself yet again. They were supposed to hang out because Sofiane will leave to Morocco next weekend to visit his family and will not come back for a whole month. There’s no point in bringing up his stupid crush on Lucas  _beautiful eyes_  Lallemant. An yet there they were again.

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Idriss scoffed and kicked his bed from the chair he was sitting on. Sofiane was chilling next to him, leaning his hips to the desk, crossing his arms and just watching Eliott with analitical glances.

“I’m not a drama queen.” he huffed and poked the nose of his snake, giggling when it hissed back at him. 

“Can you stop petting that thing?” Idriss screamed now, kicking the bed again. “You’re creeping me out.” 

“ _His_  name is Nagini, and  **no**.” Eliott said, looking at his friend with piercing eyes, letting his little buddy to slide on his shoulders and around his neck. 

“If he doesn’t strangle you, I’ll do it myself.” 

“Idriss, calm down.” Sofiane sighed, finally getting into the conversation. “We are just worried about you, Eliott. You really like this boy, don’t you? There is the chance to start something with him. Why aren’t you doing it?” he raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Listen, he is most probably still closeted, it’s one thing to flirt online with someone through texts, but what if he would just push me away?” he asked with true concern in his voice. “I don’t wanna risk that, he is my safe place.” he mumbled, stroking the snake that was resting lazily on his shoulders. 

“You don’t know that.” Sofiane sighed and sat down next to his friend, he wasn’t afraid of Nagini at all, he liked all kinds of animals. “Just give him a chance. If it doesn’t work out, then what’s the point in texting him anyways?” he said and it hurt Eliott how true his words were. He just quietly nodded, but deep inside he knew that he is not ready to tell the truth.

“Okay, now get rid of that freaking reptile and let’s go out somewhere.” Idriss said, now a big smile spreading on his face. Both boys giggled at him and Eliott got up from his bed to put Nagi back to his terrarium. He gave him food and then changed clothes, ready to leave his apartment with his friends. 

 

His phone was buzzing once, twice. He hoped that it will stop, but it didn’t, so he groaned, opening his eyes as slowly as he could, fishing the device out from under his pillow, checking who was the brave person texting him at 9 in the morning on a fucking sunday. He jumped into sitting position like he was struck by lightning when he saw the username, unlocking his phone even quicker. 

 **lucallemant**  
Eliiiii  
Good morning  
Wake uuuup  
I need your attention, sir  
You know what? FUCK YOU

Eliott couldn’t suppress his laugh, leaning his back to the headboard of his bed, typing a reply to his impatient friend. Lucas was really one grumpy hedgehog, especially in the morning.

 **srodulv**  
Why are you even awake? 

 **lucallemant**  
Aaaand he lives!   
Ladies and gentlemen, the man, the myth, the LEGEND

 **srodulv**  
It’s sunday, Lucas  
I was sleeping   
So why are you awake? 

 **lucallemant**  
I was in church with my mom...

Eliott felt a sudden pain in his chest and cursed for not waking up earlier. He knew how hard it was for the boy to spend time with his mother and going to mass with her. He wasn’t religious at all, so the whole thing felt like a torture for him and Eliott could understand his feeling. He felt the same when he was forced to meet his therapist once a month, or every other week when he had an episode. 

 **srodulv**  
Please tell me you aren’t drunk 

 **lucallemant**  
I didn’t drink  
yet 

 **srodulv**  
Lucas...

 **lucallemant**  
I know

 **srodulv**  
Sorry for not waking up earlier though  
But I’m here now

 **lucallemant  
** Don’t apologize  
I am the one being too clingy

 **srodulv**  
You are definitely not too clingy  
Believe me 

 **lucallemant**  
Thanks  ❤️

He sighed, looking at the ceiling. He wished that he could just pull the boy into his arms and hug him until he feels better. It was so fucking hard that he wasn’t able to comfort him physically, but he was afraid. It was one thing that Lucas accepted him with all his flaws, but he only had to deal with them through texting. He didn’t had to see Eliott cry in the corner, scratching red traces onto his arms, pulling his hair and yelling mean things. He wasn’t there when Eliott was in a depressed phase, ignoring everything and everyone, pushing away the ones that tried to help. He had no idea. He already had an ill mother to deal with, he wanted to spare him from having to deal with his shit too. 

 **srodulv**  
Take a shower  
You’ll feel better 

 **lucallemant**  
You’re just saying this, because you want me to take off my clothes

 **srodulv**  
Guess I got busted  
I’m sure you have the finest ass in France

 **lucallemant**  
Shut up 

 **srodulv**  
Make me~ 

 **lucallemant**  
You cheeky bastard

 **srodulv**  
It’s a part of my charm ;)

 

On monday Eliott was not ready to go to school, even less to face with Lucas. He just hoped that the boy forgot about him completely, since they like talked for a few minutes, shared one joint (with an annoying girl included) and had a staring contest at the common room meeting. Nothing to really remember of, right? He let out a deep sigh and wished he could have the courage of Sofiane, who was always ready to express his emotions and do incredible things once he made up his mind. 

He walked into the school building, straight to his own locker, not even looking around if he could catch a glimpse of fluffy hair, baby blue eyes and sweet cherry lips. He swallowed and organized his books now at his opened locker, making sure he has everything in his bag that he needs before lunch. He was ready to leave when he saw Lucas walking towards his direction, so he just panicked and ran into the first room he found. As he closed the door behind himself, he had to face three confused girls glacing at him. One of them was more like thirsty than confused, but Eliott tried to get rid of that thought. 

“Hey, girls.” he said just a tiny bit nervously, only now realizing that he was in the common room, judging by the awful mural on the wall. 

“Hey, you were on the meeting last friday, right?” the blonde girl, Daphné if he remembers correctly asked him with a bright smile on her face. 

“Oh yeah, I remember seeing you.” the girl with the blue hair. She fucking had pink wings on her white shoes, Eliott was impressed by that, he liked weird stuff. “I’m Alex.” she smiled widely.

“My name is Eliott, nice to meet you.” he said with a gentle smile. 

“What can we do for you, Eliott?” the third girl asked, he remembers seeing her on Lucas’ instagram a couple times, she was Emma, the ex of his boy’s best friend.

“Nothing, really.” he said honestly and pointed at the door behind him. “I was just passing by and thought that I check in. How is the whole thing going?” he asked, looking around. The place was a complete mess, chairs and tables everywhere, big splatters of long dried paint on the floor. Plus the horrendous mural. He had no idea how Daphné could think this will be a place where students want to come and chill. He rather spend his time in a broom closet. 

“We are working on it.” the blonde one said with so much enthusiasm it almost convinced the boy that this place can be something better. “I have big plans, but first is to cover the mural.” she said, cocking her head towards the wall, not bothering to look at it. Eliott could understand, he felt like those colorful letters were burning out his eyes the longer he looked at them. 

“It is awful for sure.” Alexia nodded and looked around. “We will need some better furniture, these chairs are uncomfortable enough in classes, no one would want to sit in them while relaxing.” she pouted.

“Yeah, but like how could we afford any kind of furniture, Alexia? We have a really low budget for the common room project and painting the wall could cost a lot of money.” she sighed. 

“I can help if you want.” Eliott said suddenly, drawing all the attention towards himself. He was glad that seemingly his self-confidence was only lacking when he was in Lucas’ vicinity. “I know a place where we can get cheap, but good quality paint, plus I can try making something cool with it.” he offered. Out of the three of them, Daphné looked the most excited, almost jumping onto the boy in front of her, but thankfully Alexia stopped her immediately. Eliott shot her a grateful look and she smirked at him. 

“That is such a nice thing of you.” Daphné chimed, still having the bright smile on her face. “We will figure out things first, but I will contact you.” she said excitedly and handed Eliott her phone to type in his number. He took it and did just that, giving it back with a soft smile. 

“But just for the record, I am helping because you girls look cool and funny. I am not trying to flirt.” he said on a serious tone, just to make things clear. He hated when some girls thought just because a guy is nice to you, he has to be in love with you. Alexia and Emma laughed at him, while Daphné looked just a little bit disappointed. 

“It’s okay, dude.” the blue haired girl spoke. “Thank you for the help anyways. We need every working hand here. This place is a mess.” she sighed as she looked around.

“It’s going to be so beauiful soon.” said the blonde one with a dreamy smile on her face. 

“I should get going, but we’ll be in touch, yeah?” he said now, smiling at the girls. 

“Sure, thank you again, Eliott.” Daphné said smiling. 

Eliott nodded and was ready to leave when the door opened, smacking him right in the face. He gasped and fell behind, grabbing a table to not land on the dirty floor, his backpack was hanging on his arm now and he was sure that he’s seeing stars. When his vision started to clear, all three girls rushing to him to help, asking questions, but the only face he could see was Lucas’. He looked so scared and worried, he wanted to say something, but he barely could focus his thoughts, head throbbing like he got hit by a bus. 

“Fuck...” he mumbled, rubbing his free hand on his forehead, gladly not finding any bruises.

“Shit, I am so sorry!” He heard Lucas’ voice, desperate and sweet at the same time. He took a deep beath and looked at him. 

“I’ll be fine,” he said honestly, the pain started to fade away, it was like remains of a bad headache, nothing more. 

“I didn’t mean to... I should have been more careful with the door.” he mumbled, face turning into a painful expression. 

“At least he’s not bleeding.” Alexia said, bringing in some positivity, which was appreciated by the taller boy, since he found it pretty hard to make up logical sentences. 

“But you really should be careful, Lucas.” Emma said. “That is a thick metal door, you could have broken his nose or something.” she said with a wondering face, staring at Eliott like he’s part of an exhibition. 

“Guys, I’m fine.” Eliott sighed and straightened up now, fighting back the dizziness he was feeling.

“I can take you to the nurse.” Lucas offered and he could feel his heart skipping a beat, his palms getting all sweaty. “I mean, I was the one smashing a door to your face.” he said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head. 

“He is right, you should take a nap.” Daphné said on a serious tone now, pushing Eliott towards Lucas slowly. He panicked only a little, but was excited too at the same time. He just nodded without saying anything and followed Lucas out of the common room. Thankfully the girls stayed inside, Eliott had just enough of them. They were sweet and all, but when your head hurts like a bitch and your crush is right there in front of you, the least you want is three girls observing you with knowing eyes. 

They walked quietly to the nursing room, Lucas staying right next to Eliott, keeping an eye on him in case he's going to faint. Most of the students were already in their classroom, so the halls were empty. The tall boy felt dizzy, but not just because of the head damage he got. It was hard to be so close to Lucas and not talk to him. He wanted to ask about what happened on the mass yesterday that upset him so much he needed to wake him up, how is he feeling today, but he couldn’t do it without busting himself. And he wasn’t ready for that, especially not after he got hit by a metal door. 

When they reached their destination, Eliott stopped, turning around to face Lucas. He slid his hands into his pockets, feeling nervous, but he had to talk before they are parting ways. Taking a deep breath he started. 

“Thanks for taking me here, I’ll be fine from now on.” he said, voice shaking just a little. Lucas looked into his eyes and he could still see a glimpse of guilt in them. “Hey, this isn’t your fault, okay?”

“Yeah, I still feel bad about it.” he shrugged and forced a little smile on his face. 

“Last time I was the one smacking my head into yours, so I think we’re equal.” he smiled which seemed to make the boy relax a little too, his smile looking more honest. 

“That’s true. You have a hard forehead for sure.” he mocked, playful sparks appearing in those beautiful eyes. Eliott loved to see him like this. 

“Well, I’m going now.” he said, placing his hand on the doorknob of the nursing room, looking at the short boy with uncertainity. 

“Yeah, take care an all.” Lucas smiled one more time before turning around and walking away. Eliott wanted to go after him, grab his arms and tell him the truth, but the resonable part of his mind was stronger. 

He walked inside, explaining the school doctor what happened to him. She was really kind, even though she said some weird shit and let Eliott rest on the bed for a few hours. At least he could skip classes, which wasn’t so bad considering that lately he felt anxious and uncomfortable. Even if he had Alex by his side on most classes, he still couldn’t get used to all the new surroundings. Now that it came to his mind, he sent a quick message to his classmate to let him know that he is okay, just going to spent some time at the nursing room. 

 **lucallemant  
** I’m such a mess  
You will laugh at me

Eliott was surprised when he recieved the messages, but he also smiled like an idiot. His head wasn’t hurting so badly and the doctor was busy with organizing stuff in the storage, so he decided some texting won’t cause any trouble to him. 

 **srodulv**  
Try me 

 **lucallemant**  
I smacked someone in the face with a door   
I wanna bury myself 

 **srodulv**  
You can’t bury a national treasure   
And how did that even happen?   
Was that person talking shit about you? 

He barely could hold back his laugh, because right now he wasn’t nervous, he was very much alive and active, ready to tease Lucas to death. It was the best thing, helped him through some dark phases during the holidays too. 

 **lucallemant**  
I just wanted to go to the common room  
There’s this girl, Chloé   
She’s totally into me because I once kissed her 

 **srodulv**  
EXCUSE ME? 

 **lucallemant**  
I was fucking wasted and she was the one pushing things on me 

 **srodulv**  
My heart is broken 

 **lucallemant**  
Drama Queen 

 **srodulv**  
You would like my friends, they keep saying the same shit to me 

 **lucallemant**  
I would love to join them and tease you all day long  
That sounds like fun

 **srodulv**  
It’s not, they are annoying 

 **lucallemant**  
Oh, so now I’m annoying? 

 **srodulv**  
I was talking about them, not you. 

 **lucallemant**  
So, back to the topic about the guy and the door 

 **srodulv**  
I’m all ears

 **lucallemant**  
So I wanted to hide from Chloé  
And as I entered the common room, I managed to hit the guy in the face with the door  
I was so embarrassed 

 **srodulv**  
lmao  
You are such a mess

 **lucallemant**  
I knew you’d be laughing at me! 

 **srodulv**    
How wouldn’t I? You smacked someone with a door   
That’s hilarious

And he wasn’t lying, he found the whole situation hilarious, especially since he and Lucas both went to the common room because they tried to hide from someone. Eliott tried to avoid the short boy, while he wanted to get away from that Chloé girl. They were more alike than he would’ve thought.

 **lucallemant**    
He’s in the nursing room now   
But the worst thing is it was the guy I met with on friday

 **srodulv**  
And that’s bad because? 

 **lucallemant**  
Because he’s hot

 **srodulv**  
So that’s what you value the most? 

 **lucallemant**  
Of course not, don’t be fucking childish  
But I’m not made of stone!   
If I see a hot guy, I melt   
Simple as that 

 **srodulv**  
What about me? 

 **lucallemant**  
I don’t know how you look like   
But I’m sure I would like you   
Even if you’re fat and bold

Eliott couldn’t suppress his victorious smirk. It might not be a bad idea to tell Lucas who he was actually. Things might change, but that’s not necessary a bad thing.

 **srodulv**  
Ahw, you are so sweet ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
I gotta go to class  
Talk later? 

 **srodulv**  
Talk later   
Have a nice day at school ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
You too ❤️ 

 

Eliott spent almost three hours in the nursing room, then he went back to his classes. Alex was really happy to see him, giving him a bone-crushing hug as a greeting. It was a bit overwhelming, but also endearing, since Eliott still felt really insecure in this new environment, so Alex was like a safe spot for him. Especially since all he felt around Lucas right now was pure nervousness. But that might change soon, who knows. 

At lunch he was sitting with Alex and some of his friends. He was mostly on his phone, waiting if Lucas wanted to chat with him, but it looked like the boy was busy. He looked around in the cafeteria, trying not to be too obvious, but he couldn’t see Lucas anywhere. When his eyes traveled back to the table, he met with his classmate’s shit-eating grin. He sighed.

“Okay, who is it?” Alex asked, just without playing around.

“What are you talking about?” he tried to play dumb, but he knew that Alex won’t buy his bullshit. He might be looking like an idiot sometimes, but he was actually very smart and observant. 

“Eliott.” he tilted his head, tone demanding. The brunette sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a couple times, making a bigger mess out of it.

“I’m not telling you.” he muttered, not looking at his friend.

“Oh, so you’re not trusting me, huh?” he asked, raising his eyebrows so high that his hat slipped a bit back on his head. 

“It’s not that. The situation is kinda complicated.” he explained, rubbing his face into his palms. “I don’t wanna bring mess into his life.”

“Okay, so it’s a boy.” Alex stated with a happy grin. “I had an idea that you’re not straight.” he said proudly which made Eliott smile.

“I don’t like labels, you know. If a person is good for me, then I’m into that person, simple as that.” he shrugged.

“That’s cool, dude.” he said with an honest smirk on his face. “And you don’t have to tell me anything, but if you need someone, I’m here.” he continued now on a serious tone, reaching out to squeeze Eliott’s shoulder gently. The boy just smiled and nodded, enjoying that little gesture. Alex really was a great guy.

 

After school he went for a little grocery shopping, since he was aware that his fridge and cupboards were nearly empty. He got cereal, milk, honey, tea, pasta, rice, eggs and everything else he could be needing. When he was packing out the stuff in the kitchen, he felt his phone buzzing. He put the milk in the fridge before checking it, not being surprised that it was a message from his sweet, sweet boy. 

 **lucallemant**  
I was thinking 

 **srodulv**  
Thinking? You? That’s some serious shit 

 **lucallemant**  
Oh, fuck off! 

 **srodulv**  
If I fuck off, then who are you gonna talk shit to? 

 **lucallemant**  
I’ll figure 

 **srodulv**  
So what were you going to tell me? 

 **lucallemant**  
You’re being an asshole   
I don’t wanna tell 

 **srodulv**  
Oh come on~  
Lucas

Eliott sighed and leant his head on the fridge in front of him, smiling just a little. His little hedgehog was playing grumpy again. There wasn’t enough money on the world that he would pay just to see his face at this exact moment. It must be very cute. 

 **srodulv**  
Hey, tell me please   
Lucas~   
My baby hedgehog~  
I’m sorry, okay  
Lucaaaas

 **lucallemant**  
Asshole... 

  


 

Eliott smirked after posting the picture and decided to record a voice message too, it might be a bit dangerous considering that Lucas talked to him before, but he was hoping that his little hedgehog will be oblivious like always. He raised his phone to his mouth, whispering into the mic.

“Hey, my sweet baby hedgehog. I’m begging for your forgiveness and I promise I won’t be an asshole. Please forgive me. Kisses.” he whispered on a soft voice, making a smooch sound at the end, smirking like an idiot as he sent it. He was waiting in patience, but he was dying that he couldn’t see the boy’s face as he listens to the record. He literally jumped when he finally recieved a response. 

 **lucallemant**  
Fine   
I forgive you 

 **srodulv**  
❤️

 **lucallemant**  
That voice record was unnecessary though

 **srodulv**  
Did you blush? 

 **lucallemant**  
Pffff  
No 

 **srodulv**  
You did, didn’t you?   
Ahhhwww ❤️ 

 **lucallemant**  
You wanna start this over? 

 **srodulv**  
Nope, I’m listening 

 **lucallemant**  
So you remember when we talked about parallel universes, right? 

 **srodulv**  
Of course   
How could I forget 

 **lucallemant**  
I was thinking...   
How cool it would be if you had been transfered to our school   
We could hang out and all 

 **srodulv**  
How did that come from? 

 **lucallemant**  
I feel kinda lonely   
There are so many things that my friends don’t know 

 **srodulv**  
About your mom? 

 **lucallemant**  
About me   
That I’m gay...   
I mean, Yann might be suspecting something  
But I have never told them face to face 

 **srodulv**  
I think I have a confession to make 

 **lucallemant**  
What are you talking about? 

 **srodulv**  
Don’t be mad at me, okay? 

 **lucallemant**  
Why would I be mad? 

* * *

 

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I almost gave you guys angst, but I decided to take this one to a lighter tone, making it more of a FUNfiction. So Elu flirting shamelessly still, Eliott got a door to his face, he met the girls, his friendship is forming with Alex! Make sure to leave a comment. And sorry that it took so long! Bisou


	3. Beers and Joints

##  **Beers and joints**

 

Eliott was staring at his phone since hours now. He put it on the coffee table right after posting that selfie on insta and didn’t dare to touch it ever since. He was afraid of Lucas’ reaction. He saw that he commented and sent him a few messages in their chat, but he just couldn’t check it. It was only one week, not more than that and the boy would probably understand his reasons, but it was still scary. What if Lucas never wants to speak to him again? What if he  **does**  what to speak to him again? How they should act around each other in school now? Should he avoid Lucas? Will Lucas avoid him? All these questions flooded his mind at the same time and he felt like drowning.

He wanted to call Idriss or Sofiane, but for that he would have to touch his phone and if he does, he won’t be able to keep himself away from  **the**  app. So instead he put on some music, looking through his vinyl collection, finding some Harry Potter soundtrack be his best distraction. He also collected his pet snake to be his company while he suffers on the couch. He let him to wrap itself around his arm, just chilling there quietly, while he leant back, lighting a rolled cigarette.

It was around midnight when he ran out of tobacco, so he couldn’t smoke anymore, plus the record ended like hours ago, only making some scratchy noises that filled the air. Nagi wandered up from his arm to his shoulders, rolling into a spiral, sleeping peacefully. He got startled when his phone buzzed on the coffee table. He made sure his pet is not falling off his shoulder as he leant forward to grab it, checking the notifications finally. 

He had messages from Sofiane, Idriss, Imane and most importantly Lucas. It took him a few minutes to prepare himself. He was still afraid, but he couldn’t avoid things any longer. First he checked the comment under his photo. Okay, it wasn’t that bad. Then he went to his DMs, opening his chat with the boy.

 **lucallemant**  
Are you for real?   
How could you be such a dick?!   
We met TWICE and you said nothing?   
Answer me, for fucks sake!   
Eli  
Fuck, say something, Eliott!   
You said you can explain, then EXPLAIN  
Okay, I’m done, going to sleep 

Eliott sighed and rubbed his palm on his face a couple time, cursing under his breath. He was such an idiot for being so scared that he didn’t answer him right away. But this wasn’t making him feel better, because he still had no idea how he should be acting around Lucas in school. Should he approach him and talk about this in person or just avoid him and smooth things out in text? He got up from the couch, pocketing his phone, taking Nagini back to his terrarium, After that he decided to take a quick shower and going to sleep himself too. 

 

As he walked into the school building, he felt his palms getting sweaty as he was holding onto the straps of his backpack. He was nervous and fucking paranoid, feeling like Lucas could walk up to him at anytime, slapping him on the face and yell at him. Even though that didn’t happen, he still couldn’t relax and he hated himself for not being able to respond to those messages, but he had no idea what could be the best answer. He got startled when someone touched his shoulder, spinning around faster than a tornado, letting out a sigh when he noticed that it’s just Alex.

“Are you okay, bro? You look like you’re going to pass out.” he asked with concern in his voice. Eliott sighed again and messed up his hair a little in frustration. 

“Not really. I haven’t slept much.” he answered honestly. 

“Yeah, you look like a vampire.” he laughed a little and squeezed his shoulder gently. “Will you be okay?” he asked curiously. Eliott wanted to answer, reassuring him that he had much worse nights before when a voice interrupted them, coming from behind Alex.

“He won’t be okay after I finished with him.” the voice was serious and mad, so so mad. Eliott felt his stomach churning as his friend stepped to the side, revealing a really angry looking Lucas, arms crossed in front of his chest, hair looking like he had an argument with a fan and his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes now looked like frozen water, cold and hard. 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Alex said surprised, not understanding the short one’s grumpiness. 

“We do, but can you leave us alone now, Alex? Please.” his voice got softer as he talked to the other boy and Eliott felt just a tiny bit of jealousy because of it. He wanted Lucas to talk to him like that, to not be angry, but be happy, soft and flirty. 

“Sure. See you on class, Eliott.” he said, shooting an apologetic smile and walked away. It was obvious that he knew it’s better not to piss off Lucas even more, but he was also afraid of what’s going to happen to his classmate. Eliott let out a sigh, eyes fixed on the short boy’s face. 

“Hey, Lucas.” He mumbled, regretting the moment he said it, because he could basically see the boy in front of him flaming up. He remembered that moment of Hades from Hercules when he goes full red in anger. Lucas seemed to be not far from looking like that. 

“I so wanna punch you in the face right now.” he huffed, looking at him with sparkling anger in his eyes. 

“Well, you did just that with a door yesterday.” he said with a weak smile on his face, trying to light up the mood somehow.

“Don’t you dare.” Lucas said, raising up his finger. “Don’t you dare bringing up yesterday. I swear to god....”

“I’m sorry, okay.” he sighed, scratching the back of his neck now. “I was staring at my phone for hours, being afraid of your reaction.” he mumbled honestly and looked at the ceiling. “I knew that you’ll be mad... but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you sooner.” he explained, but when he brought his eyes back to the boy’s face, it wasn’t pure anger anymore, but combined with some confusion.

“Wait, you think I am mad because you are who you are?” he asked raising his eyebrows, Eliott felt confused for a minute too. 

“Yeah?” it was more of a question than a statement. 

“Are you serious?” he looked at him like Eliott just said that he’s going to be the next presient or something. “I am fucking mad because you ignored me.” he said seriously, still looking angry. “Yeah, it shocked me when you revealed that fucking handsome face of yours, but I get it why you didn’t tell me sooner.” he sighed, rubbing his hands on his face now in frustration. 

“Did you just call me handsome?” Eliott asked, not believeing his ears anymore. 

“Yeah.” the short boy said with a face that it’s supposed to be obvious information. The tall one could feel the butterflies raising in his stomach, making him feel weird things now. “Fuck, you are such an idiot.” he continued, running his fingers through his hair, making even bigger of a mess out of it. “I barely slept because of you.” 

“Well, same here.” Eliott sighed now and leaned back to the lockers behind him. His heart skipped a beat when a tiny smile appeared on Lucas’ face. 

“Asshole.” he huffed and sighed. “You are just a pain in the ass, I hope you know that.” 

“You always make sure that I don’t forget it.” Eliott responded with a wide smile, to which the short boy rolled his eyes. 

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know that.”

“Talk later?” he asked, voice chill now and maybe even a bit playful. Eliott couldn’t believe he was so calm and flirty all of the sudden. 

“Okay.” he muttered and watched the boy walking away. He needed a few minutes to collect his thoughts and register the things that just happened between the two of them. He reached for his phone in his pocket, opening instagram to send a text. 

 **srodulv**  
I’m sorry, really

The reply was basically immediate and Eliott could feel his body tense up as he read it.

 **lucallemant**  
It’s okay

 **srodulv**  
See you after school?

 **lucallemant**  
I’ll check my calendar 

 **srodulv**  
Very funny

 **lucallemant**  
My humor is superior 

 **srodulv**  
So, will you let me make this up to you? 

 **lucallemant**  
Maybe... 

 **srodulv**  
At my place, some beer and a joint? 

 **lucallemant**  
Fine 

 **srodulv**  
Meet me at the gate after classes 

 **lucallemant**  
I hate you 

 **srodulv**  
No you don’t  ❤️

He was smiling at his phone like an idiot, then he walked to his classes. Alex obviously noticed that he was in a much better mood, but wasn’t asking any questions, which Eliott appreciated a lot. But he mentioned a party that he’s going to host this friday. He asked him if he would like to go and of course Eliott agreed to it. Nothing is better to get himself into the school life than attending to parties. 

 

He was having lunch with Alex and some of the boy’s friends. He tried to join the conversation, but he kept getting distracted by a certain group of boys sitting a few tables away from them. They were way too loud, especially the curly haired one, Basile if he remembers correctly. The worst thing is that Lucas was sitting right across him, so he had a clear view on his face. And damn if he wasn’t the most beautiful human being around. He looked so carefree and beautiful as he laughed at something his friend was rambling about. He got stratled out of his daze when someone snapped his fingers in front of his face. He looked at Alex confused. 

“What?” 

“I asked you a question, Sherlock.” he said rolling his eyes. “Will you bring your crush to the party?” he asked with a playful smirk on his face. The others were talking about a different subject, not paying attention to the two of them, which Eliott was grateful for. 

“I think he will be there. I don’t know.” he shrugged now, eating some of the parta that was laying untouched in front of him since ten minutes now. 

“Is it Lucas?” he asked now, being too impatient with his friend’s mysteriousness and the tall boy could understand him, but he also would rather not talk about this, not until he smooth things out with his little hedgehog. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” he muttered after a minute of silence. 

“You guys had a fight?” he continued the asking and it slowly started to get on Eliott’s nerves. He didn’t like it when people were nosy around him or tried to get into his personal life without his consent. He could feel the anger inside him build up, so he grabbed his tray from the table and got up.

“Gotta go.” that was the only thing he said before he stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving the tray on the shelf by the entrance. 

He made his way to one of the bathrooms and locked himself in a stall, sitting up on the toilet, legs pulled up to his chest. This was just so unnecessary, but he couldn’t control his own emotions. His whole day was a fucking ride on a rollercoaster and usually that was when his illness liked to kick in. He also forgot to take his medicines last night, which was also making things worse than they already were. He decided to skip the next class, trying to avoid a possible freakout in front of everyone. 

He sighed when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He really hoped that it’s not Alex, because he had no idea what kind of excuse he could make up to his sudden leave. He tried to avoid letting anyone know about his mental health and his struggles. It’s easier to let people think that you are an asshole rather than they think you are crazy or look at you with pity. He fished the device out of his pocket and checked his notifications. 

 **lucallemant**  
Are you okay?   
I saw you storming out of the cafeteria

 **srodulv**  
I’ll be fine 

He looked at the ceiling and let the feeling of warmth spread in his chest. How fucking lucky he was to have someone in his life like Lucas. Even if he was mad at him, he was still worried, trying to reach out when he saw that Eliott was not feeling okay. 

 **lucallemant**  
You need me to go there?   
Where are you? 

 **srodulv**  
In the bathroom   
And no, stay with your friends

 **lucallemant**  
You are my friend too 

 **srodulv**  
Ouch, straight up to the friendzone?   
You have no mercy

 **lucallemant**  
Fuck you 

 **srodulv**  
❤️ 

 **lucallemant**  
But seriously  
I can go there if you want

 **srodulv**  
I kinda wanna be alone right now

 **lucallemant**  
Do you want me to stop with the texts? 

 **srodulv**  
No, that’s fine   
You are kinda my safe place anyways

 **lucallemant**  
I’m still mad at you, just so you know 

 **srodulv**  
I know and I’m sorry 

 **lucallemant**  
Stop apologizing   
You’re being annoying

 **srodulv**  
Yeah, breaking news

 **lucallemant**  
Gotta go to class soon  
Text me if you need anything, yeah? 

 **srodulv**  
Don’t worry, mom  
I will be fine 

 **lucallemant**  
Did you just momzoned me?   
You ass 

 **srodulv**  
Go to class, Lucas  ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
Have fun in the toilet  ❤️

Eliott giggled just a little, but then he noticed that Lucas also posted a picture on insta. When he saw it, his heart started to beat faster, huge grin appearing on his face. Suddenly he felt much more better, thanks to his idiot hedgehog. 

  


 

 

His classes ended around 15:35, so he just packed up his stuff and made his way towards the gate, waiting for Lucas there. He obviously apologized to Alex when he went to the next class after the one he skipped. The boy was a bit confused, but didn’t ask anything, but reassured him that he is not mad at all. Eliott felt even more guilty, since it would be easier to have him angry than being understanding, cause now he felt like shit for being mad at the guy. 

“Hey” 

He nearly dropped his phone that he was staring at since long minutes now when he heard the voice behind him. He quickly slid it into his back pocket, turning around to see Lucas standing behind him with a smug smile on his face. Eliott had to swallow, because he just looked so fucking handsome with his disheveled hair, piercing blue eyes and that fucking grey scarf wrapped around his neck. 

“Hey” he gasped after getting over the waves of emotions he got just by seeing the short boy in front of him. 

“So, we’re going to your place?” he asked, raising his eyebrows almost in a playful way. 

“Yeah, of course.” he mumbled, still shocked by the other’s behavior. He knew that Lucas was a flirtatious little shit, but to be like this face to face too was kind of shocking. Especially since he was supposed to be a closeted gay person. 

Eliott took a deep breath now, walking to the bus stop with the short boy behind him. They weren’t talking much and it was still relaxing. Just the fact that Lucas was there next to him was so soothing and calming that they needed no words to be said. The bus came rather quickly, so they got in and took the ride to Eliott’s place. The apartment wasn’t too far from the stop and they still haven’t talked to each other. 

When they were upstairs, he unlocked the door, opening it and holding it while Lucas walked inside too. After he closed, he took off his bag and his jacket too, putting it on the rack next to the door. He waited for the boy to do the same, leaving his backpack under the jackets and he lead their way into the messy living room. He was just slightly embarrassed by the crumpled papers, empty bottles and pens laying all around on the ground. 

“This place is a mess.” Lucas stated after looking around and Eliott could feel his cheeks heating up in shame. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t really in the mood to clean up last night.” he mumbled, walking past the short boy to throw out the papers and take the bottles to the kitchen. 

“It’s fine, I usually have a bigger mess in my room.” he said with a soft smile and like he’s being home, flopped down on the couch, making himself comfortable. Eliott had to suppress a victorious smile, since he still had to redeem himself to the other. 

“So, you want a beer?” he asked from the kitchen, raising his voice a little, so the boy can hear him clearly.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Lucas responded, so he grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge walking back to the living room. He opened them using his lighter, just catching an impressed look on the boy’s face before it disappeared. He handed him the beer and held his own, sitting down in the armchair across from the other. 

“So you’re living here alone?” he asked after long minutes of silence, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Well, I have Nagini, but basically yes.” he replied with a soft smile. It was nice to have a regular conversation with the boy. 

“Oh yeah, the snake.” Lucas mumbled, gulping down the rest of his drink. 

“Is there something wrong with my pet?” Eliott raised an eyebrow.

“No... well, I’m not really a fan of reptiles, to be honest.” he admitted and leant back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. He looked beaitful like this, his neck finally not covered by a scarf, revealing a mole close to the neck of his shirt. He wanted to kiss it so badly, but he tried to bury these feelings for now. 

“Don’t worry, he’s not wandering around in the apartment or something.” he joked, his face lighting up when a soft smile appeared on Lucas’ face. 

“Jerk.” that was all he said and he continued to stare at the ceiling. 

  


 

A few hours later they were in a much better mood, hence they had smoked two joints and drank three bottles of beer. Eliott was laying on the floor, legs pulled up so he could rest his sketchbook on his thighs as he was drawing. Meanwhile Lucas claimed the sofa to himself, head on the armrest while he legs pulled up enough so he can fit completely on the furniture. He was humming some melody that was stuck in his head while drumming on his legs. Eliott liked this a lot, it calmed him as he listened to the short boy. 

“It’s getting late.” Eliott mumbled when he finished drawing and looked at his phone. It was 20:15 already, they were together since four hours now. It was so unbelieveable, since for him it seemed like an hour or even less. 

“Mika is going to kill me.” Lucas sighed and glanced at the other boy, not even making an effort to get up from the couch. “And tomorrow is school.” he groaned and stretched his legs out. 

“Yeah, your phone won’t stop buzzing since you posted that picture.” he chuckled, looking at the coffee table not far from his head, still laying on the floor. Both of their phones were there, since like an hour now when they decided they need some peace and quiet. 

“I should not post on instagram while being high.” he muttered and turned to his side, watching the tall one. “I have to answer a shit ton of questions now.” 

“Like who is that hot dude on your insta?” he asked with a wide smirk on his face. 

“Shut up, Eli!” he grumbled and got up from the sofa finally, stretching his body with a few moves, then looking down at the tall one, who was still on the floor. “Get up your ass and walk me out!” he demanded with a serious look on his face which made Eliott laugh. He slowly pushed himself up and put his sketchbook on the coffee table, watching Lucas pocketing his phone. They walked to the door silently. The short one put on his jacket and then grabbed his backpack. Eliott opened the door for him and he kapt standing there as he walked out, turning back to face him. 

“Well, take care on your way home.” the tall one said after a whole minute of intense staring at each other. 

“Yeah, thanks for this.” he said with a genuine smile on his face.

“No big deal. Text me when you got home, yeah?” he asked softly and had to suppress a giggle when the short boy rolled his eyes. 

“Stop being like this.” 

“Fine. See you at school tomorrow?” he tilted his head, flashing a charming smile towards the boy, enjoying his returned confidence. It was still making him nervous being so close to someone he was crushing on since a while now, but the alcohol and weed combo inside him helped a lot to push that down. 

“Sure, I think the girls will have questions to both of us.” he sighed, but a smug smile appeared on his face, like he enjoyed the situation. 

“Well, we are just two buds, hanging out after school, right?” he winked playfully which made the short one laugh. 

“Okay, good night, Eliott.” he said and started to walk towards the stairs. 

“Good night, Lucas.” he muttered and walked back inside, closing the door and then leaning his back to it. His face hurt from the huge grin he had on it, but he couldn’t care less. He spent hours together with Lucas, he posted a picture of him on his instagram and it was just so perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is really going to be a soft love story of two idiots! I hope you liked this chapter, make sure to leave feedback in my inbox on tumblr or a comment here! I really love writing this shit and I hope you guys enjoy reading it too. We all need some fluffy Elu shit to read, Am I right? Bisou


	4. Just friends

##  **Just friends**

 

Eliott was obviously expecting people asking questions about him and Lucas, but it still got him off guard when Daphné basically dragged him into the common room. When he finally realized what is happening, he was standing in front of four girls, three of them having sparks in their eyes, while the fourth one, Imane actually kept shooting him questioning looks. The tall boy wanted the ground to swallow him. It took him almost a minute to notice that Lucas was in there also, sitting on a table, eyes fixed on him and a smug little smile appearing on his face. Eliott felt his heart skip a beat. Was it even legal for a closeted gay boy to be this fucking flirtatious? 

“So, details!” Daphné claimed, eyes wide and full of excitement, she even leant forward like she wouldn’t hear Eliott’s words otherwise. The boy looked at his friend for help, because he suddenly got really anxious from all the attention directed towards him. 

“There are no details, Daphy.” Lucas talked, finally taking pity on the older boy, who now sighed in relief, slowly backing off from the girls and towards him. “We were hanging out, end of story.” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Yeah, since when are you hanging out with strangers and post pictures of them on your insta?” Imane asked, raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms.

“I never said he’s a stranger.” Lucas replied, also raising his brows. 

“How do you two know each other then?” Alexia asked now, dying to get some more information about them. Eliott decided to let the short boy handle the situation, so he just took his place next to him, leaning his hips against the table that he was sitting on. 

“Through insta.” he shrugged. “It’s a long story and none of your business anyways.” he continued and scooted just a tiny bit closer to Eliott so his thighs were just next to his left hand. He wasn’t playing fair for sure. 

“So you two are dating?” Daphné finally asked the question that was hanging in the air since Eliott arrived. He didn’t say a word, keeping him to his own decision that he’s going to let Lucas handle this, since these girls were his friends. 

“We are just friends.” the short boy answered way too quickly and Eliott could feel his knees nudging his side softly. He looked at him, but he faced forward, staring at the girls in front of them, but a small smile was tugging on his lips. 

“That’s true.” Eliott added now, turning his head to the girls too. “And we were just drinking and smoking yesterday, nothing special.” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he just could, but it wasn’t easy with the boy next to him slightly moving closer to him. 

“Okay, cool.” Daphné breathed out, seemingly believing to the boys. “It would be a shame for us girls if the two hottest guy in the school would date each other.” she said smirking to which Imane shot her a disapproving look, while Emma and Alexia laughed. 

“Are you dumb or what?” the muslim girl asked, still not believing the stupidity of her friend. 

“What?” Daphné had sheer confusion on her face which now made the boys laugh too. 

“You can’t say things like that.” Alexia answered between two giggles. “It’s not appropriate.” 

“Why? I was being honest.” she mumbled, pouting at her friends sadly. 

“It’s okay, Daphy. We get what you were trying to say.” Lucas said softly and hopped off the table. “I should get going now. You coming?” he looked at Eliott who was still leaning on the table. 

“Yeah, sure.” he pushed himself forward, shooting a soft smile at the four girls. “See you later.” he said and followed the short one out of the common room. 

When they were far enough, they started laughing. Both of them couldn’t hold it back anymore, because that was just the funniest thing ever. It took them minutes to stop, wiping off tears that spilled out from the heavy laughs and then they looked at each other. Eliott leaned to the lockers behind him, while Lucas was standing in front of him with a big smile on his face. 

“That was fun.” 

“More like awkward.” the tall boy sighed, but couldn’t stop smiling. “You have some really nosy friends.” 

“They are girls, Eliott, of course they are nosy.” he smirked and stepped closer to him. Eliott felt butterflies in his stomach. “And even if they are my friends, they have no right to ask about us.” 

“So there is  _us_  now?” he raised an eyebrow, trying to sound playful, but the look on the other’s face made his heart beat faster. 

“There is always  _us_ , Eliott.” he almost whispered those words, taking another step forward, being dangerously close to him. He could feel his heartbeat thumping in his ears, making it impossible for him to hear anything, but it was fine, because Lucas was there in front of him. Time seemed to slow down as the short boy placed his hands on the lockers, caging Eliott and raised up on his tiptoes, leaning forward. The tall boy closed his eyes, parting his lips, being ready to be kissed, when the door next to them shot open with a loud bang, startling them out of their little bubble. Lucas smirked at him and just like nothing happened, he ran his fingers over Eliott’s arm while pulling back and walked away. “See you later.” he said over his shoulder and disappeared in the crowd of students. 

 

It was lunch time and Eliott still couldn’t forget about that almost kiss this morning with Lucas. He tried so hard to forget about it, but his damn mind kept going back, replaying the scene in an endless loop. Just like always, he shared a table with Alex and his friends, but this time he didn’t even try to join their conversation. Not like he didn’t wanted to, but he knew that he would not be able to focus on anything these people say. Also he needed to force himself not to look up and search for a certain pair of blue eyes in the cafeteria. 

He got startled when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Luckily the others were in a deep conversation about something, probably Alex’s party this friday, because he could hear the words ‘hookup’ and ‘getting wasted’. He pulled the device out of his pocket and checked his messages. The amount of self control he had almost wasn’t enough to hold himself back from snapping his head up and look over to Lucas table. This boy is going to be the death of him. 

 **lucallemant**  
Not even a glance at me?   
I feel offended, sir 

 **srodulv**  
Can’t you just eat in peace? 

 **lucallemant**  
I’m not so hungry  
Well, not for food at least 

Eliott couldn’t believe the audacity of this kid. And also couldn’t believe his own awkwardness. When did he become the shy, submissive one? He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself down and looked up, his eyes immediately finding those blue pools in the crowd. The self-satisfied smirk on Lucas’ face woke up the alpha inside the tall boy, washing away all the shyness and embarrassment he felt just a few seconds ago. 

 **srodulv**  
Well, I can’t let my sweet hedgehog starve, right?

 **lucallemant**  
Are you going to the party on friday? 

 **srodulv**  
Depends

 **lucallemant**  
On what? 

Eliott can see the longing in the boy’s eyes as they lock eyes after each text. It’s intense and full of passion. A few weeks ago he was just a depressed pile on his own bed, holding onto his phone like his life depended on it and now he was here with the boy that helped him through his rough phase, basically having sex through eyecontact. A playful smirk creeped up on his face which got answered by wiggling eyebrows from the other boy. 

 **srodulv**  
Depends on how much you want me to go 

When he read the message, Lucas head snapped up, a grumpy expression taking over his handsome face, making him look like an actual hedgehog. The tall boy winked at him, just for fun and he rolled his eyes in response. He looked down at his phone now, ready to type the answer, when Yann snatched the device from him with a disapproving look on his face, probably scolding his friend now for not joining their conversation. Eliott had to suppress a laugh and as he brought his gaze back to the table, he noticed that Alex is looking at him with a wide smirk on his face.

“So it is Lucas.” he says victoriously, like he just won something. 

“Maybe.” he shrugs, but he can’t take off the happy smile that’s plastered to his face thanks to the short boy. 

“He’s a nice kid.” Alex said and munched on a tomato slice. “And he is my friend, so don’t fuck this up, okay?” he added on a more serious tone and continued eating his salad. 

“Don’t worry, I could never hurt him.” he said honestly, letting himself a glance towards the younger boy. He was trying to get his phone back from his best friend, while the others laughed at them. It was endearing to watch, especially after Lucas told him how lonely he feels at school. Only if he knew how many people cared for him. 

 

Friday came fairly quickly. He didn’t talk much to Lucas since wednesday, not in person at least. They just couldn’t stop texting each other through the days, it was something that become part of their daily routine. Now he was sitting at the bus stop, waiting while smoking a cigarette. He promised Sofiane that he will join him in the Youth Center to hang out after school. His friend is going to leave to Morocco on saturday noon, so he used all the opportunities to hang out with him. He invited him to Alex’s party too, but he said that he will be busy finishing the packing for the trip, while Idriss happily agreed to go. At least he will have some emotional support, because he was sure he’s going to need it remembering that he will probably have to handle drunk Lucas in real life this time. 

When his bus arrived, he put out the remains of his cigarette, throwing it into the trash and getting on. He walked to one of the back doors, grabbing the handlebar, letting other people to take the seats. He preferred to stand anyways, staring out the window as they passed through the busy streets of Paris. His pocket was buzzing once, twice, but he didn’t have time to check, needing to get off the vehicle. The Youth Center was not far from the stop and Sofiane was waiting for him outside. It was still cold, so they didn’t waste much time, getting inside immediately. 

Eliott spent most of his time watching his friend dance to different types of music, showing off his amazing skills. He clapped every time a song came to an end, which Sofiane thanked with a bright smile. It was nice to spend some alone time with his friend and he definitely gonna miss him once he leaves, especially now that he is constantly on an emotional rollercoaster thanks to Lucas. Of course he still had Idriss, but he wasn’t really good at giving advice, especially when it came to dating. 

  


 

When Sofiane was done with the practice, he took a shower. Eliott waited for him patiently, posting the picture he took on instagram. Since he revealed his face to Lucas, he decided to share his nice moments there, not to show it to people, but to let himself go back maybe years later and remember what he was doing on this day. After he finished with the uploading, he noticed that he had a few unread messages, so he opened his DMs and wasn’t even surprised to see Lucas’ username on the top. 

 **lucallemant**  
What should I wear tonight?   
Okay, you are ignoring me, that’s fine   
Instagram user srodulv, go fuck yourself 

There was a ten minute difference between the first two messages, while the last one was sent just afew minutes ago, two hours after the others. Eliott couldn’t hold back a snort. His little hedgehog was so damn impatient, but that was one thing he liked in him. 

 **srodulv**  
You sure you want me to go fuck myself and not someone else? 

He let out a soft laugh when the respond came in less than a minute later. His sweet boy was probably checking his phone instantly.

 **lucallemant**  
Don’t you dare flirting with me now 

 **srodulv**  
Wear something tight   
You look good in blue

 **lucallemant**  
I’m going to wear black  
Ready for your funeral 

 **srodulv**  
Ouch  
That hurt

 **lucallemant**  
You deserved it 

 **srodulv**  
I am spending time with my friend, just so you know   
He’s leaving to Morocco tomorrow for a whole month 

 **lucallemant**  
Oh...

 **srodulv**  
See you on the party tonight, you grumpy hedgehog  ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
Yeah, see you  ❤️

“Are you talking to your boy?” Sofiane snapped him out of staring at his phone. He looked up to see his friend all dressed to his street clothes, bag in his hand, jacket on his shoulder, ready to leave.

“Yeah.” he answered and got up from the bench where he was sitting, both of them put on their jackets now, walking outside. 

“How are things going with him?” his friend asked curiously. 

“Well, he’s going to give me a heart attack sooner or later.” Eliott sighed and smiled at his friend, telling him about their time spent at his apartment, then the almost kiss at school the next morning. Sofiane listened carefully, sometimes nodding or flashing a little smirk, but he didn’t ask questions until he was done talking. 

“Wow, that kid has no chill.” he laughed. “And you say he’s a closeted gay guy?” he asked which Eliott answered with a nod. “He’s either very bold or totally gone for you.” he added smirking, making his friend blush slightly. 

“You think so?” Eliott asked, not being sure about Lucas’ intentions still. He wasn’t really experienced with boys and maybe he just saw the opportunity to have his first attempts with someone like Eliott. Someone that would do anything to kiss those cherry lips. 

“I mean... I know nothing about being gay or anything, but believe me, love makes you do stupid things.” he explained and opened the door to their favorite coffee place now, letting his friend to walk in first. Eliott smiled softly as he entered the building, sitting down to their usual table. 

They ordered coffee and cakes while talking about random things. Eliott tried to avoid thinking about Lucas or the upcoming party. Instead he kept asking his friend about the trip to Morocco, about his parents and what he’s going to do once he arrives. He was demanding pictures of course, since Eliott was an artist, he loved exotic countries and Sofiane had quite a talent in making beautiful pictures of landscapes. 

  


 

Eliott just rolled his eyes when he saw the post Sofiane tagged him in. They were standing in the bus stop now, waiting for their ride home. The brunette still had time until the party even though they spent more than an hour at the coffee shop. It was just hard to get separated from Sofiane, since he was such a sunshne and always made him feel warm inside. But both of them had things to do and therefore separating was inevitable. 

“You seriously had to post that picture?” he asked, glancing at his friend while he replied to Idriss’ idiot comment. 

“Don’t you like it?” he raised his eyebrows. “I can finally share pictures of you on social media, because you are not hiding from that cute boy of yours. I wanted to use the opportunity to show off my best friend.” he said with a wide smile and bumped his shoulder to Eliott’s. 

“Shut up.” said the other laughing, but he was actually flattered by the kind words. 

Eliott’s bus arrived first and he got an annoyed growling from the driver, because he was hugging his friend for too long and the bus was still waiting. Sofiane gently shoved him towards the vehicle, so he got on, waving as they left the stop. It was horrible to think about how he’s not gonna be able to just call him or appear at his doorstep randomly when he’s not feeling well. Yes, he had Idriss and even Alex, but they weren’t the same. He knew Sofiane since a long time now, he was there when he discovered his mental illness, when he broke up with Lucille and fell deep into depression. He was helping him to get through the rough days while not forcing him to talk or do something he didn’t wanted to. It was hard to admit, but he was scared without Sofiane. 

 

He arrived to Alex’s house a bit later than Idriss, so he just walked in, hugged their host when he greeted him in the hallway and decided to head towards the kitchen. He needed to drink something to down his fears. He was being like a pathetic child who’s crying after his mom in kindergarten. Sofiane won’t be away for long and they will keep in touch anyways. 

When he steps into the kitchen, he is struck by the beauty of the boy called Lucas Lallemant. He is there with his friends, sharing what probably is a joint judging by its smell. He is wearing tight, black pants and a button up jean shirt, looking like an angel with his disheveled hair. Eliott blinks once, twice and he feels like the air got punched out of his lungs when the boy’s deep blue eyes find his, staring at him while he holds the joint between his lips lazily. He let out a thick cloud of smoke as he passed the blunt to his friends, not taking his eyes off Eliott. Thankfully the other three was too busy glancing at the dancing crowd in the living room, talking about hot girls. 

Lucas now decided to hop up on the kitchen counter with a simple and smooth movement. He kept looking at Eliott, raising his eyebrows, challenging the tall boy to approach him and let’s be honest, he had no intentions to stay away, since he looked so charming just dangling his legs like a kid as he was sitting on the counter. His smile grew bigger when Eliott walked into the kitchen, nodding to the trio that was still rambling about girls.

“Hey.” he greeted them, which draw all of their attention to the tall boy. The blonde one, Arthur seemed to be a bit shocked and maybe even stunned by the presence of the older boy, while Yann flashed him a smile. Basile was just utterly confused and maybe a bit upset that someone interrupted their chick-talk. 

“Hey, dude.” Yann said, reaching out his hand, which Eliott took gladly, shaking it. “Eliott, right?” 

“Yeah, I guess you’ve heard of me.” he smiled and felt proud that Lucas’ best friend knew who he was, so this meant that he talked to his gang about him. 

“Wait, are you the guy from Lucas’ insta?” Basile asked with sudden interest and his eyes widened. “Wow, you are fucking handsome.” he gasped, mouth agape and he let out an unpleasant whine when Arthur hit his side with his elbow. Eliott laughed. 

“Baz, how about you shut up?” came a soft voice from behind the tall boy, it was a bit deep from all the smoking and Eliott just loved that. He turned around, flashing a charming smile at the short boy, who was still sitting on the counter, balancing his body on his hands behind him. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” the tall boy said with a playful smirk, enjoying the sparkles that appeared in Lucas’ ocean blue irises.

“Oh yeah?” he chimed, holding out his hands now, confusing Eliott for a second before he spoke again. “Give me that, Arthur.” he asked gently and the blonde one reached out his hand, passing the joint to the brunette now, who held it between his fingers carefully. “You know how to smoke, Eliott?” he asked with a cheeky smile. 

“Maybe.” Eliott answered, gladly participating in this little flirtatious game the other was playing. He could hear the gasp of Lucas’ friends behind him, but he couldn’t care less. When the boy waved his hand to him, he walked closer, stopping just a step away from him, his knees were slightly brushing Eliott’s sides. 

“You wanna share this with me?” the short one asked playing with the joint in his hands. Eliott smiled, placing his hands on the counter, dangerously close to the boy’s thighs and leant forward. Their faces were in the same height like this, which was pretty intriguing. 

“Sure.” he muttered, his ear slowly closed out the thumping of the music and the shocked noises that came from behind them. 

No words needed Lucas took a long drag from the blunt, throwing the remains into the sink. He kept the smoke in as he leant forward, Eliott mirroring his movements until their foreheads touched. He felt a soft, warm hand grabbing the back of his head, deep blue eyes staring at him in anticipation. His heart was threatening to break out of his chest, splashing onto the other boy’s shirt in excitement. He gently parted his lips, which was more than enough for the short boy to make a move, blowing out the smoke for him to inhale. He closed his eyes, feeling his head going dizzy and not because of the weed. He let it to fill his mouth, hit him a little before he let it out too. He was glad that Lucas didn’t pull back, keeping their foreheads touching, still looking into his eyes with clear desire. As he swallowed, finally getting the bravery to move forward and kiss the boy, two girls crashed into the kitchen, right next to the boys, startling them out of their little bubble. Eliott started to think that the universe just won’t let them fucking kiss even once. 

He felt his stomach churn when the gagging noises reached his ears, which came from the girl that had her head fully in the sink, while the other was helding her hair and scolding her for drinking so much. Eliott recognized the one that wasn’t puking, it was Chloé, the girl that interrupted their first interraction at the bus stop just a week ago. Before he could react, he felt a warm body slightly brushing to his as Lucas slipped off the counter, sliding his hands over Eliott’s stomach, just an inch away from his crotch as he walked to the living room, followed by his friends. The tall boy was standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face, spinning around on his heels, searching the crowd for a crazy crown of hair and a pair of blue eyes, but he couldn’t find him. Meanwhile the unpleasant noises coming from the suffering girl seemed to never stop, just like the slight screams from the supporting friend. 

After taking a few deep breaths, he left the kitchen, heading towards the exit. He felt like he have to leave before anything triggers him. The music was already too loud in his ears, his heartbeat wasn’t slowing down and his head was still spinning like a merry-go-round on steroids. The fresh air hit him like a truck, but it was much better than the smell of sweat, alcohol and smoke that was filling his lungs inside. He felt his knees going weak as he thought back about the moment he shared with Lucas in the kitchen. 

He couldn’t remember how he got home, all of his memories was blurry, like he was drunk, but he had never been more sober. He hated his mental state and that he needed to leave instead of hunting down that beautiful boy to finally get the kiss he was deprived of twice so far. He knew it was because he kept forgetting to take his meds, that’s why things were affecting him so greatly, why his mood was swinging so often without any reason actually. 

An hour passed by and he was laying on the couch like the disaster he was, still fighting down his anxiety.  ** _Sure, Eliott, that is what Lucas needs, a guy that freaks out after shotgunning and leaving the scene right away. Dream boyfriend._**  He sighed at his own thoughts and tried to push the negativity into the back of his head, when his phone was dinging, alerting him of a new message. He checked it and his heart melted when he saw the username.

 **lucallemant**  
I can’t find you anywhere   
Is everything okay?   
Are you still at the party? 

 **srodulv**  
No, I had to come home  
I wasn’t feeling good

 **lucallemant**  
Did I do something bad? 

 **srodulv**  
No, you did everything good

 **lucallemant**  
You should have heard the boys, they were going crazy on me 

 **srodulv**  
That was definitely one outstanding coming out for sure 

 **lucallemant**    
Seems like I can’t control myself around you 

 **srodulv**  
Not like I have anything against that 

 **lucallemant**  
Too bad we got interrupted

 **srodulv**  
Maybe next time we shouldn’t do things like that in public

 **lucallemant**  
You know, I’m getting tired of waiting for you to ask me out on a date  
So I’ll do myself

Eliott could feel a bright smile making its appearance on his face as he read the latest messages.

 **srodulv**  
Sounds good to me 

 **lucallemant**  
Sunday, 11h? 

 **srodulv**  
Perfect ❤️

 **lucallemant**  
You jerk  ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time comes the first date of the boys! I hope all of you are prepared for it and I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to fill it as much shameless flirting as I just could! These boys have no chill whatsoever. Please make sure to leave a comment and feel free to ask me anything about the story on my tumblr. Bisou


End file.
